A PHS-NLM Grant Application for subvention of publication of the book, Postnatal Development of the Rat Skull has been approved at a high priority score. The monies of the publication subvention have been received by the University of Michigan. The book is now at the University of Michigan Press. Copy editing is completed. The authors are awaiting galley proofs.